Noah Uley
This roleplay character belongs to Vivien and can be found here. ::"And what do you think is so wrong about being human? Not everyone has to burst into some maniac monster to be something special. I am human and proud. Do I look defenseless to you?" :::::― Noah to Paul. Noah Sameh Uley is a human and part of the Meskwaki Tribe. She is described as popular and sensitive, with outstanding people skills. She focuses externelly, with real concern for how others think and feel and usually dislikes being alone. She sees everything from the human angle, and has proven herself to be very effective at managing people issues, and taking over the role of the leader if needed. She is the daughter of Joshua Uley and Este Blackwood, the sister of Levi Blackwood-Uley and the step-sister of Sam Uley. She is portrayed by Kelsey Chow. Biography Edit Early Life Edit Noah was born in 1990 in Gladbrooks, Iowa, close to the Settlement of the Fox Tribe where she proceeded to grow up. She was the first child of Joshua Uley and Este Blackwood, who was Este Uley back then. A year after her, her younger brother Levi was born, being named after their great descendant, while Noah held the second name Sameh, honoring Joshuas first son. Her parents got married at average age, but with Este being such an independent, headstrong woman, concentrated primarly on her career, and Joshua being the complicated man he is, their marriage only worked for short three years, their divorce taking place when Noah was only three years old herself. After divorcing, Este Blackwood got the guardianship for their son Levi, taking him and finally moving away from the Settlement that had been her home for her first twenty-six years, even thought it had never been where here heritage had layed, settling down in Orgeon, while Noah stayed with her father Joshua in Iowa. Their division was intended and foreseen to be so from the start on, Levi being a mother's son, while Noah had always been extremely close to her father. Growing up, Noah had a fairly calm life - going to High School and managing to do quite well in the same. Due to being a single father, Joshua had to find work soon enough, and, with a little help from friends on the Settlement, decided on going to Uni again, studying and working part-time. Her first eight years were usually spend over at the kindergarten or at a childminder, whose kids would later become two of her best friends. She was a quite child, always preferring to sit on the swing or stick her nose into a book, if not able to read the words yet, try to decipher at least a few of them, being a highly imaginative and curious child. At age nine, her father had finished his studies, finding a well-payed job in the close Marshalltown. Growing up with a man so strong-willed as Joshua Uley it is, as his only daughter and pride, always being loved, but needing to learn how to fend for herself early as a result of her father working hard to earn enough money for their, she grew up to be a woman just as independent and strong as her parents where, knowing how hard you need to work. Seeing as her father and those surrounding and influncing her, had brought her up to be proud of who she was, but always treat others with as much respect and warmth she wanted to recieve herself, she quickly became a popular girl around the settlement, being loved my most but looked at with jealousy by others. Noah clearly was someone you could call a little 'Miss Popular' and Queen Bee, able to wrap others around her little finger just as easily as she managed to spread kindness. With her father's genes and the early independence she had to display, it was no wonder that she quickly became a leading figure around not only her group of friends, but also her whole school, being head-cheerleader, part of the debate club and playing tennis in her free time. Her years in High School went by peaceful - apart from her own little problems and a two years long period of time in which they had to struggle with earning enough money and living their day to day life, after Joshua's company was on the edge of needing to go into bankruptcy, there were no bigger problems and when starting her final year with the mindset to get her GPA of 4,5, everything appeared to be on the good side for her and her father, now finally with a stable job again. It was a cold autumn afternoon, Joshua out for an important meeting with a few of his business partners, that the doorball at the Uley household rang, Noah getting up the get the door - and being met with a face that was only all too familiar, but at the same time more than unfamiliar. The figure was panting and out of breath, circles under his eyes so dark they were close to being black, exhaustion clear on his face, as ripped muscles looked like they were close to ripping his shirt apart. Levi Uley had been a scrawny boy of fifteen years old when she had seen him last, when they had met up for a sibling meet-up, but the tall, muscular boy looking at her with desperation clear on his everything other than childlike features was a different one, only a short year lying between those two people she had in mind when thinking of her younger brother. Letting her brother in, Noah is quick to figure out that something is with clarity wrong with her brother, breaking out into vile tremors every now and again and managing to destroy two of their chairs with only one hand in the matter of a second, but until her father enters the house, she doesn't have a single clue where to start. Taking her brother in, Joshua had no other choice but get used to his son now living with them - havin heard from his mother that it would be his father who was able to help him in at least some ways, trying to deal with his newly found condition. It took Levi three days before he finally exploded, havin held the wolf inside of him still for a impressive amount of four months before he couldn't hold it in anymore, loosing control over his emotions and especially anger in a heated argument with his sister (in retrospect none of them could even even remember what started their little disagreement), bursting into a mass of fur and sharp teeth, destroying the Uley's kitchen and crashing through the patio doors, running off into the woods thankfully situated close to their safe home. Being able to quickly hide behind the kitchen counter, the only consequences Noah carried with her after that were a few cuts in her right arm and leg, not from her brothers claws, but the shards of their door. As soon as her brother had vanished, Noah was able to finally gather the small pieces of information she needed to start doing her research, now having at least some indications to start from. Taking her father's true heritage and the fact that she had just witnessed her younger brother turn into a monster the size of a small horse, every little detail saved in her brain was neatly written down, her curiosity and need to help her brother getting the best of her. It took her a while to stumble over the Quileute Legends, or at least the legit, official versions of them, and an even longer until she first layed her eyes onto the name she had unknownly been searching for - Taha Aki. Digging for every oh so little detail she could find and documenting it fro the beginning on to provide her brother the best help she could manage, her father helping her as good as he could, and to still her own thirst for adventure, she dived deep into the ancient legends. Trying to concentrate on her Senior Year, but hoping for her brother to return from the woods again, from where he hand't come back for a whole week now, was a hard one, and it took her a strong set of mind, but after ten days and a well structured studyplan, Levi Uley appeared on their doorstep again, nacked and with scratchmarks all over his body, but safe and alive - and with a lot of new information to take in as his sister greeted him. The Uley's household was, from then on a bit more chaotic than they were used to, but taking his new job as a father of a young wolf in a stride, Joshua was quick to get used to it, Noah being able to fully concentrate on her school work. ''After Breaking Dawn Edit ::"''So you are saying that there will be more of them? " ::― Noah to the elders after finding out about their tribes legends. :::Noah isn't present in any of the books, but starts entering the picture three years after the final showdown between the Volturi and the Olympic Coven. It starts with the Uley's being invited to joing their Tribes council, after one of the elders managed to catch a glimps of Levi in his wolf form, assuming him to be the wolf he saw. It was then, when the family first heard of the tribe's oldest and most important legend - the legend of the spirit-god and shapeshifter Wisakachek. The elders suspected the young boys of their own tribe to be affected by those legends and Keme and Matchitehew's powerful genes running through their blood for many generations, causing them to transform soon too. Curious asfor how much the other tribes and packs know about the existence of their pack and eager to gather more information to help her brother and their tribe, Noah seeks out to her father's old hometown of La Push, packing her bags and taking a gap year after school to do so. With her father claiming and hiding behind the excuse not to want to leave his son and their tribe behind, but really not being brave enough or ready to face his past again, let's his daughter go alone, to proud to get over his ego, but caring enough to let her go. Renting a small house in Forks, Noah gets the chance to sleep under her step-brother's roof for the first few days that she is staying in La Push, being greeted with not only warmth, but only a certain sense of suspicion and uncertainty. :::: Physical Appearance Edit Noah as a human is described as beautiful and with a certain wave of authority being carried in her steps. She has tanned skin, which is a bit lighter than the one of the other kids on the settlement, due to her mother's bulgarian heritage, brown eyes and dark brown, long, usually straight hair. She also is 5'8" tall and has a few, permanent, small scars on her right forearm. Personality Noah is a warm, engaging, charismatic, persuasive, and, as soon as she has put her trust in you, somewhat talkative individual. Noah can quickly read and establish rapport with others, and due to her love for people and formidable social intelligence, she has developed an extensive networks of friends around the settlement, acquaintances, and social connections; she certainly is somewhat of a social butterfly. Another trait clearly visible in not only her actions, but also thoughts is how Noah excels when it comes to reading people, quickly assessing and mirroring their emotions, expressions, and body language. This grants her great insight into people. Growing up with a man so strong-willed as Joshua Uley it is, as his only daughter and pride, always being loved, but needing to learn how to fend for herself early as a result of her father working hard to earn enough money for their family, she discovered her people skills rather early in life. Indeed, her self-esteem and self-image did developed in large part around her social prowess. With each new person she encounters and connects with, her self-concept and self-worth are reinforced, growing not only by her own decisions and needs, but prominently by the presence of other people. Over time, Noah gradually became aware of her power to influence and persuade others, at some point realizing that she could use her powers of persuasion to get nearly anything she desires - or at least get close to it. Since the moment the young girl stumbled over this talent of hers, she had been wrestling with the degree to which she is willing to use her charms and charisma to achieve her goals, being torn between standing as the leader her father would have wanted her to be or the thoughtful soul that rests inside her body. Although Noah certainly wanting to help and support others, her reasons for doing so cannot be considered entirely altruistic. After all, as a person to believe in being able to make the best decisions by weighing what people care about and arguments given, always concerned about harmony and the needs of others, her own sense of self is inextricably interwoven with that of others. So while she genuinely wants those she helps to succeed, if those individuals end up failing, she may come down hard on them.. After all, failure on the part of the ones she helps can seem threatening to Noah's ability to self-actualize, since her friends are extensions of themselves. While wanting to help others improve in their actions, her strong need to help those surrounding her can sometimes transform from a strong need into a nearly deadset act, making her to be quite controlling and stubborn in her actions, not stopping until she was perfected what she started - which again adds another trait to her list. Perfectionism. She, growing up having to fend for herself, she always had a need to prove herself to others, in her case by helping them and making the world a better place. She has also always had a bit of a sharp tongue - some call it a refreshing wit that she is carrying with her, some may call it amusing sarcasm, but while she rarely hurts anyone with her sharp and stabbing words, some may feel slightly attacked by the little remarks that usually carry a hint of amusement in them and are followed by a raised eyebrow. Summed up, Noah is driven by several things, a variety of meanings being prominent factors in her life. She is invigorated by social novelty and networking with people while, just as equally, being motivated by personal excellence and self-mastery, including the sense of validation that comes from being esteemed and admired by others. PortrayalEdit Noah Uley is portrayed by Nina Dobrev throughout the Twilight Franchise. Category:Human Category:Females Category:Twilight Characters Category:Uley Family